Street Racing - Maya Fey vs Kay Faraday
by VideoGameTaco
Summary: Kay and Maya are both old enough to drive. Scary, huh?


**DISCLAIMER**

**The Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom and is in no way affiliated with me whatsoever.**

**The following is a fanwork.**

**Please support the official release.**

**SPOILER WARNING**

**For whoever does not know the murderer of Turnabout Ablaze**

**or Turnabout Reminiscence for AAI 1,**

**that information is referenced in this story.**

**Playa don't play the game if ya gonna be hatin'**

* * *

**High Prosecutor's Office**

Edgeworth walked out the front door of the work place to meet his cheeky assistant, Kay Faraday. "Kay, this better be important if I can hear you yelling from the 12th floor." "Mr. Edgeworth! Okay, so as you know, I am 17, which means-" Edgeworth had a worried look, "Kay, you better not say what I think you're about to-" "I bought a car! I call it, the YatagaraSUV." Kay gestured to the car behind her, a navy blue car with the 3-legged raven finely painted on the side.

"Kay, that's not an SUV." "...It's just your life mission to ruin everything, isn't it?" Kay said. "Well I don't care what you think. I don't need to have you drive me around in your pink race-car anymore. I am an independant woman now!" Kay said. "Kay, you walk everywhere anyway." Edgeworth said. "Well, now I can drive. I'm gonna go grab a bite. I would ask you to come, but McDonalds doesn't have tea."

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

"Maya! Maya turn off the siren! MAYA!" Phoenix Wright stood in front of his office with both hands over his ears. Maya Fey, faithful assistant and spirit medium in training, turned off the siren on her megaphone. "Maya, where did you get this car? Any why does it say 'Maya Mobile' on the- … Oh no. Maya, you didn't."

"Did to! I went out and bought a car! Now I can drive here instead of taking the train! The train never stops for burgers... OH! That reminds me, Nick I need burger money. Here's your wallet back," "Wha-" "LET'S GO PEARLY! BURGERS HO!" Pearly waved at the blue suited lawyer as the purple van sped away from the building.

**Random Intersection**

A purple van and a navy "SUV" pulled up to a red light at the intersection of Random Street and Unnamed Road. Both women waited for the light to turn green. There was, for a brief moment, a time where both girls' eyes locked. Both saw one thing; a challenge. Maya leaned forward in her seat and Kay adjusted her gloves. Maya shot Pearly a warning, "Pearly, buckle up." "But I'm already buckl-"

VROOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo...-

Both cars sped down the street, left, right, left again, and then ramped into the air in slow motion. Landed on the street, into the park, over the river, through the woods, and back at the intersection, not stopping for any living being or outside force.

"There is no challenge too great for the Second Yatagarasu!" "There is no speed too fast for the leader of Kurain!" And then they heard the police sirens. Both cars immediately came to a stop. "Pearly! What do we do!?" "Mystic Maya, I shall do what my mommy always told me to do when something like this happens!" Then the girl opened the door and ran back to Kurain. "Pearly? PEARLY COME BACK!" Kay was equally as frantic. She took out her phone and dialed the prosecutor's office. "Mr. Edgeworth? Yeah, I might get arrested, so I'll need a lawyer. Yes I know you're a prosecutor!" Back in the Maya Mobile, Maya channeled her older sister, Mia fey. "Wh-what? What did she do this time?" Mia said.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" a police officer was standing outside the unfamiliar purple van. "Quite frankly, no. I do not know why, officer." "I'd like to see a license" Mia reached into her sister's purse and pulled out a plastic card. "Miss, this does not look like your license. Name, please," the officer asked. "...Mia Fey." "I'm sorry to inform you, Ms. Fey, but I don't think this is the Mia Mobile. Please step out of the car."

In the end, Kay and Mia were both arrested. Phoenix got Mia a Not Guilty, but Maya was sent to prison along with Kay for a short period, both having clean records. However, they both had their license taken away, for a long while.

"Nick, prison sucks. They don't have burgers there! Did you know this? You knew didn't you!?" Phoenix looked up from his newspaper and replied, "Quite frankly, yes. I did know that. I decided not to defend you, because I knew this would happen." Maya stared at him in anger. "Nick, you are the worst lawyer friend I've ever had."

**~End**


End file.
